The Dragonborn and the Olympians
by Lsilver19
Summary: A story adopted from Shaneman17, it features the Dragonborn becoming a sort of God in his world, then due to certain reasons travel to the Percy Jackson universe for some Adventuring and Answers. Pairings undecided


**A/N: This story was adopted from Shaneman17 by yours truly, I don't know if you're reading this man, but I really liked your story (although it has like only two real chapters) also another inspiration for this story is the fact that I've recently discovered Mods for Skyrim…yeah that's the main reason why my other stories are late on updates…anyways on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: The Rebirth of the Dovahkiin (Dragonborn)**

Countless battles...

How many have I fought…I really did lose count…

Countless weapons…

I have enough weapons to outgun an army…

My powers…

My powers and skills which I have created and honed through countless battles…

My voice…

Probably one of my most used weapon, my words could bend reality if I so desired…

My magic…

I, the greatest mage in Skyrim, probably in all of Nirn…

Have all proven useless…

So this is the strength of a god, a Daedric prince…it truly is unbelievable…

Here, somewhere in the snowy terrain surrounding Winterhold, I lay in a pool of my own blood in front of me stood Mehrunes Dagon, his giant form standing in front of me like a god of death, we have been fighting for awhile since he first approached me in a humane form, but when he turned into his true and terrible form, I was on the losing side…I had no other weapon- wait…I have 'that' don't I?

Summoning my strength I somehow managed to get up on my feet, I took in some air and I shouted with all my might

" **BAHLOK NEH VIIR!"**

'That' which I was talking about is a 'something' in the shape of a sword, it is the strongest sword I have, not due to strength but due to abilities, this sword is a parasitic symbiote, it needs a steady diet of intelligent souls, it's favorites are Deadras, dragons and vampires, in return for feeding 'it' I get a great boost in strength, I can slow down time, darken the sun, ignore all defenses and strike at the enemy, and many more abilities, this sword is the only reason why I was even able to defeat Alduin.

In a flash of black, a sword appeared in my hand, it had the shape of a dragon bone great sword, and it looked like one except for some black patches here and there, if one were to look at the black patches blade, they would feel as if someone was staring back at it.

"GRAAAAH!"

Damn it!

Of all times it just had to be now!

Behind me appeared another abomination, this one was known as the "aspect of hunger' one of the beings that sometimes follow my blade into this world, before I could even turn around ball of red impacted me, it took all my strength to not wince, I was used to it know, what that ball of red does is tear souls out from an unsuspecting victims body, so that the aspect can feed on it, but **[BAHLOK NEH VIIR]** protected me from having my soul ripped out, before **[BAHLOK NEH VIIR]** used to see me as a conduit through which it could get food, but after defeating 'the Unspoken, the stillborn god' and meeting the incarnation of the sword (Which turned out to look like a human female) we were able to come to an even greater understanding and deepen our bonds (And no we didn't do the deed, **[BAHLOK NEH VIIR]** expects greatness from me, she said we can deepen our bonds further when I become a god, which I think means never in a extremely polite way)

 **[…Didn't I tell you to call me by the name I gave you…]**

…before you ask, that was the voice of my sword, it sounded extremely seductive doesn't it?

Hard to believe she has never known the touch of a man, and yes she can read my mind.

'Fine, **[Alnahn]** …'

I know **[Alnahn]** is a word from the language of dragons, I can feel it, but for the life of me I can't figure out the meaning, all I know is that **[Alnahn]** gets Immensely happy when I call her that, and you know what they say, a happy sword is a Overpowered sword.

While I was thinking all this, time had slowed, and I was dodging attacks from The 'Aspect of hunger' Dagon just stood there eyeing the blade in his four-armed form, and subtly but not so subtly building up power, I'm pretty sure EVERY living being in a 5 mile radius can feel it, I mean it's quite hard to miss the feeling of malevolence washing over you.

Again time was slowed down, so I really had no worries, what would seem to others hi-speed movement, to me it seemed like slow-motion, and I wasn't even using my full speed, I also know spells which allow me to stop time, the Tomes were made by Akatosh himself, anyways this was getting repetitive so-

" **MUL QAH DIIV!"**

Around me a ethereal golden visage of a dragon appeared it covered by body over my armor almost like a second skin, I looked like a dragon in a humanoid form minus the wings.

With a flash of gold, the aspect of hunger was struck down, and it seemingly vanished in shadows, all that was left to prove its existence was the ghostly remains left in place of the space it once occupied

Dagon just casually flicked one of his four wrists and thousands upon thousands of Dremora lords and other things appeared…

Okay, when I wield **[Alnahn]** I do get a confidence boost, but even all my confidence is not enough to ensure my continued survival

Well…guess this is my last stand…I hope I can wield you again in my next life **[Alnahn]** …

 **[…]**

She was quiet for some reason, but at the moment I could not ask her why, because I know she won't talk, it's always like this really

Anyways, I'll miss you too…Serana, Lydia, Aela and most of all…I'll miss you…Rosa…and your breasts with their constant bouncing, you were my only Solace in this cold and cruel world…

I took a deep breath, Gripped **[Alnahn]** tighter and shouted to the heavens

" **AKATOSH BOLAAV ZEY MULAAG, KAAN GEULAAG DII LOVAAS, STAHDIIM BODIIR ZEY HEIN FREY!"**

With that as my war cry I rushed off to meet by impending doom, but I'll be damned to Soul Cairn if I didn't so much as scratch Dagon.

From the army of Daedra three detached to meet my charge, I side-stepped the first one and cut of his head, the second one I stabbed through the chest and without losing my momentum I launched the body at the third one which stopped and pushed away the body, only to see my blade in front of his eyes.

With the third one dead I stared at the army and I shouted at them

" **YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Every single Daedra in the front line found themselves turned to ashes, without even stopping

" **FUS RO DAH!"**

Lots of them were knock backed and the ones that were still standing got ash in their eyes, while they were blinking it away, a flash of gold went passed them and they found themselves dead on their feet before promptly falling to the ground.

I swiped my sword and the blood spattered to the ground in a wonderful Crescent arc

I smirked, I might just stand a-

"Grrk!"

Without any warning, I vomited blood

When I looked down I saw a red hand piercing my chest with something red clutched…that was my heart wasn't it?

The hand removed itself and I fell to the ground, I could practically feel Dagon's cruel smile as he went to pick up **[Alnahn]…**

…

…

…

No

I refuse to die!

I am the strongest mortal in Skyrim!

I have bested Alduin!

I have bested the first Dragonborn Miraak!

I defeated the strongest vampire Harkon!

I refuse to admit defeat!

With all my strength I got up, a fire burning in my eyes without even a command all the legendary artifacts I have collected appeared around me from my little plane of oblivion that I call my inventory, and then I shouted a shout I never shouted before

" **SULEYK AKBAN ORKIINDAH!"**

The effects were instantaneous all the legendary artifacts around me crumbled into golden dust and got absorbed by my body.

I blacked out at that point.

When I regained my sense of self, the landscape was nothing more than a scene from Dagon's piece of Oblivion

There were the dead bodies of Daedra everywhere and in my hands was **[Alnahn],** but it looked different, no longer does the sword give out an aura of death, it now gives out a golden soothing aura, in fact the entire sword was shining gold, the blade elongated and the width increased, the grip was now black with a glowing golden gem in the hilt

I studied the blade for a while then gave it a swing.

First of all the dead bodies vaporized into less than nothingness, then the mountains in the distance got cut cleanly in two, and the ground was hot, as in you could see the ground become lava, I studied the sword even more closely and was able to discern something interesting

"Well, that's gonna come in handy"

"Indeed it will child" 

I was not surprised by the voice I could feel a presence behind me from the very start, and this Presence made my very soul be at ease, as if it had finally made it's maker

I turned around to see a old man, who was around 40 to 50 years old, but still had enough strength to Alduin a run for his money.

"Hello…Father"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the cliffhanger and this chapter being so short but next chapter will be bigger that I promise, also I'll be updating U.G.W. next and it will showcase the first crossover which is-**

 ***Drum roll***

 **A secret!**

 **Translations for Dovahzul words used:**

 **AKATOSH BOLAAV ZEY MULAAG, KAAN GEULAAG DII LOVAAS, STAHDIIM BODIIR ZEY HEIN FREY: Akatosh grant me strength, Kyne Strengthen my voice, Divines lend me your aid**

 **BAHLOK NEH VIIR: HUNGER, NEVER, DYING, A shout you get to summon the black sword from the sword accursed mod**

 **MUL QAH DIIV: STRONG, ARMOR, WYRM, the dragon aspect shout**

 **YOL TOOR SHUL: FIRE, INFERNO, SUN, the Fire breath shout**

 **FUS RO DAH: FORCE, BALANCE, PUSH, The unrelenting force Shout**

 **SULEYK AKBAN ORKIINDAH: POWER, CONSUME, REBIRTH, A shout I made up for the story, you might see more of these made up shouts in the future**

 **ALNAHN: Darling, lol bet you guys didn't see that coming, if you did Kudos**

 **Anyways next chapter onward the true story starts, although and I loathe to say this I don't know when I will be updating it, my studying pressure increased, got my hands on DMC: 4 SE and A moded Skyrim, have a football tournament on Saturday (Which I've been practicing for the last few days) …yeah suffice to say I have no idea when I'll be updating any of my stories, also as I'm writing this I just found out My cousin who I see as an Older Brother got murdered, Fuck!**

 **19, fuming and enraged**


End file.
